Love like the petal's of a rose
by Music yuki3
Summary: This shows how Zero and yuki ended up together, like about they're love story. I hope you read this, there are yuki and zero moments
1. Chapter 1

Okay yo minna!

This is my first time to make a fanfic in Vampire knight xD

Well, I hope you could understand what I want to show in my fic,

Please I can say that I do not own VAMPIRE KNIGHT, you might say its not blah blah xD, well lets startu~!

It's a zeroxyuki fic okie? You might think its kaname because the rose in the title xD

Love like the petals of a rose

-----

Chapter 1

Yuki's POV

Another day to spend guarding, they always think I am very lucky because being the daughter of the chairman makes me have the advantage of having Kaname. Well I don't think that's so much lucky, they don't know how very tiring this is. Where is Zero anyway, He might be relaxing somewhere. It's getting late; I need to find him before it turns night. I can't handle all things by myself. I jump down to the big terrace, landed to a grassy place; I look at the time and its 7:00pm. Where is he anyway? He always makes me worry. Suddenly, I felt a presence that someone is there at my back, without even thinking, I quickly brought out my Artemis and pointed it on my back. Shockley it was only zero, I stared at his eyes for a moment, a moment later he decided to say something

"Are you not planning to remove that from my face?"

"O sorry" my reply. I return back my Artemis rod back to its case.

"I keep on looking for you and you even scared me awhile ago" I said when we started leaning back to a tree. I heard nothing as for a reply. I looked at him and I can feel he is keeping something. I went closer to him, grabbed his right hand using both of my hands. "Well, nothing will happen if we are just staying here, we must go…"

He sudden cut my sentence by using his left hand and covered my mouth. He gave me a shock for the moment but later….

"Did you hear that?" A shocking voice I heard from his mouth.

"Heard what?" I acted innocent while there is really nothing I have heard.

He removes his hand rested on my mouth, he quickly grab right hand and sudden left our spot. I just follow where he grabs me, his hand is very strong, I can't even stop running even though I am already tired. We stopped for a moment, next thing I knew, we stopped seeing the view of the big fountain. I return my hand when he releases them slowly.

"What did you hear anyway?" I curiously asked,

"Something" he replied and went serious.

I pushed him from the back to front, not so hard and not so weak.

"Tell me!" I insist him

"You really want to know?" he replied with a smirk on his face

"Yes Zero! I want to!" I still insist

Then a few minutes passed, I notice him looked at his wrist watch. Then the only last thing I heard from him is 'its time.'

He pointed the dark sky which is enlightened by the bright moon. At first I looked at him and said 'don't lie you liar!', then he just keep on saying 'look', until I found a heart-shaped Firework that just passed by. I was pretty amaze by it, knowing that I really love fireworks. Few minutes passed, continues heart-shaped fireworks are showing. I started calming after seeing it; I looked at him shocking he was looking me at the whole time smiling. I showed a mean face saying "what was that all about anyway?" But he didn't have a reply. He got something inside his jacket, and it was a rose, a red rose which he knew that I love them. He handed it to me then, I was shock that It was like the other roses sell in the store I shop. A rose that when you see it closely, it had a red ribbon tied in the long stem. I untie it while he is just complete stare at what I am doing. Then I saw letters written in the ribbon. I fixed the ribbon then suddenly read the line "Would you be my date in this upcoming Valentine's day prom?" I was in deep total shocking, knowing I have secret feelings to Zero after I decided to cut me as being a lover by Kaname and having Zero as friend. I was deep in thoughts. He looks down and pats my head saying "If you don't want it's…." I cut his words saying or neither shouting "yes!" that made him shock. "Its time to move on from me and Kaname and… I have secret feelings to you too!" I explained. He hugged me with his both eyes closed saying "I am glad you find it that way" as he said that, I really felt it. I broke the hug and face him and confessed saying 'I love you' but it was to late then when I realize our lips will meet. I closed my eyes and deep beatings from my heart started to come……………………

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shout that heard by yuki and sudden woke up from the romantic dream between her and Zero

"Uhh what time is it what????" I was in curious thoughts after having that dream which I really felt it.

"It's about time you tell us your reason in sleeping in my class!" shouted by Yagari-sensei

"Ah sorry sensei. I kind of have a short slumber because of having much stuff to do" I replied with a funny face.

"Do you call that a short slumber? Yuki! You have been sleeping since after I went inside the room" replied to me by sensei.

"Sorry sir, I just really need to rest." I spoke what I have in mind.

"Tsk, Next time, I want to see you very active in my class for now on, or you want to see me after class and have to let you do rough stuff" He replied in a deep voice that made me creep out.

"Yikes! Yes sir! I meant sensei" I said being creeped out.

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

(Grounds)

"Yuki, are you sure you don't need help in school works? You are very tired I can see" said by Yori

"No its okay, I can handle this" I reply in unserious face.

"Hey!, if you need something, just let me know" a voice from my back you can hear. It was no other than Zero. My best friend since we were small. I look at him in the face suddenly have the flashback on what I have dreamt and blushed. Zero noticed that I blushed that made zero put his left hand on my left cheek. I didn't stop blushing until he had a serious face and said "yuki, your sick…."

At first I thought I was only a joke but then I felt how warm Zero's hand was that made me fainted. I was half awake when I fainted hear Yori keeps on shouting 'yuki' while on the other hand I felt Zero carry me unto his long arms and rushed to the clinic. Next thing I knew I was in the clinic, Have my jacket of, seeing zero head's down not showing he is asleep in the left side of the bed. I looked at the wall clock then I realize it was pass 7:00 pm. I went up to bed, put my jacket, felt it was really that cold but I still should not set aside being a guardian. After I got ready, I pat zero's head and slowly keep shaking his shoulders. He woke up, and it turn out what I expected. He told me to rest, but I insist of guarding.

"Zero, may I request something from you, this night only?" I become serious in saying it one by one.

"What is that?" he strongly asked

"Please don't leave my side" I strongly suggest

He stood up, stretched his arms, Fixed his hair a bit then said "when and what time didn't I left you?"

I hugged him like he was a huge teddy bear. As I open the door out of the clinic, I saw kaname. I was in total shock and don't know what to feel. He went inside as I step backwards, Zero went to by my side incase needs a support. Kaname smiled at Zero and sudden look at me. He pats my head and kind of touches the parts of my hair.

"I heard that you slept at school?" worriedly asked by kaname. I laughed in return. He showed me a serious face that made me say "I was tired, but its okay, I feel better already"

"And I heard you fainted?" Quick response I heard from him.

"Well I was really not feeling well. Thanks to zero, I sound good and safe" happily response.

I grab Zero's hand and started to step forward but then kaname broke the holding hand that I and zero had and touch my cheeks saying "o yuki, did you forgot that I am your lover now?"

This words said by kaname made me shock and speechless to response. Zero then look back, I was still speechless then, but I realize that I never agreed to it. He just mentions he being my lover but I didn't response to him that then. I still grab Zero's hand that made him look forward; I once again made attempt to step forward. That time Kaname didn't stop me. Once I am in his side I whispered "You might be forgetting kaname-kun, I never agreed to it" then I continued walking out seeing Aido, passing by. Zero then is had a very innocent face. As soon as we are gone in the clinic, we proceed in a hallway. Zero, release slowly his hand to my hand. I felt it and made me broke our holding hands. Zero then face at my eyes, giving a presence, he fixes my hair,

"That guy keeps messing your hair"

I response to a laugh and felt that instead fixing my hair, he also messed it up. At a moment he sudden stop, that made me look at him. he put his hand on rest and stared at me.

"Yuki….."

"Ye….yesss????"

"It's Saturday tomorrow right?"

"Yeph, Saturday, free from work, why do ask?"

"I will go and visit my brother's grave, could you come with me?"

"Of course, just remind me tomorrow"

"O look at the time, we should be head back, I think we didn't even do anything being a guardian this day"

"O yes hehe~!"

"Come on lets go back to our own dorms"

"Okie, good night then" I said as I turn back. I went straight the hall. I felt someone is right at my back. I look back seeing Zero following me. I laughed a little.

"I thought I said good night?"

"You forgot something"

"Huh? I got myself here….?"

"You said awhile ago not to leave you until your back to your dorm"

"But you said that never you did left me so I didn't think it what I said was approve"

"true, I always do this actually, in your thoughts I left you already after saying good bye but I always a sure your safe"

"You always do this?? Eh???"

"You never realize?

"Nope

"What a weak person"

"Eh!!! Zero you're doomed"

As I said my last reply, Zero showed me a never ending laugh. I continue walking knowing what its true what happens every night. I look forward on the next day, knowing that I am with my best friend Zero; also I was able to say what I want to say to Kaname-kun. That is a big improvement.

As we reach the entrance of the girl's dorm, Zero won't go back until I step inside.I once again greeted him "good night" then he replied just saying "night". I laughed at him and went inside. I ran up to the stairs and look through the window seeing Zero is looking at me. I shouted at him "once again good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!!!"

Then I continued running up the stairs. Seeing through up in the room of kaname, you can see him staring at the childish acts yuki and zero is doing. It made him very jealous. He did not say anything but you can see to the eyes, he got irritated that he closed the curtains.

End of chapter 1

------------------

Okay minna! Thanks for reading~!!!1

I hope you wait for chapter 2~!!!!

It would be more of yuki and zero. I do not own vampire knight okay? I am just a normal girl xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I was so shock there was already chapter 2 I made. Compare to my other stories it tool me like a week but this time I got exited in making one. Ahah xD, I finish chapter 2 last night about 11:00 pm. It was partly my fault because I keep doing stuff alternate. Well I like it like that.

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuki's POV

Feeling that the sun had come up, I have no choice but to open both of my eyes. I stared at the window and I saw the sun had already risen up. I stretched my arms widely, same time I went up. I looked at the time at the clock placed at a desk beside m bed. It was only 7:00 in the morning. I look at the bed of yori and she seems to be sleeping tiredly. I try not to wake her up as I went to the restroom and changed. As soon as I am inside the restroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and of course changed in a normal outfit. I went out of the restroom, hear nothing as always. I wore the case of my Artemis rod and also itself in my left leg, just might needed it. I opened my school bag, got a post it and wrote 'see you later^^, I have things to do'. I left it post on the mirror, where all post-it is post. I whispered to the sleeping yori a silent 'good bye' as I went out the door. Exactly as I close the door, I went straight run down and down until I reach the exit. As I reached the exit, I see nothing but the bright sun's light surrounded at the place. It didn't stop me from running, I continue running up to the so called my house or zero's house or the chairman's rather. I always do this every Saturday. To see my dad, zero and eat breakfast. Finally, I have reached that place. I went inside without giving a knock or a doorbell. I always want to feel home. I went inside happily and saw oto-san, my father. As usual, he was about to give me a surprise hug but he missed it again. Also greeting Zero as if he was my brother. Like a happy family right? Just missing a mother. I always dreamt of having a complete happy family but am contented with this. I quickly sat at my side of the chair which is at the side of Zero. I saw today's menu was pancakes, yes fathers favorite. As I was about to get the knife Zero said

"Hey, later after breakfast okay?" reminding me something

"Huh?" I curiously asked

""You're really old, last night? A quick reply I heard from him

"O right! Okay"

After I said my last words, I continue getting the knife and quickly sliced a small part of the pancake and same time got the fork and same put it inside my mouth and munched it.

"Is that a date?" Asked the chairman or should I say my father

Both zero and I cough a little bit and said 'No'

"Or it will be a secret date?" insist asked by my father

"Father, it's not a date!" I replied to his question

Zero just touched his head using his big hand. I drank on my glass of water, which made zero curious.

"Hey, what side of the plate does the glass is placed?" asked zero

"Stupid, it's on the right side" I smartly replied

"Then which side of your plate did you get that glass your holding" quick reply of zero as always

I was suppose 'right' but then I looked at the right side of my plate and my glass was there, so it means I am drinking Zero's glass the whole time. I slowly returned the glass to my left side and acted innocent.

"Indirect kiss!" Shouted happily by my father

"Eh??" both I and Zero replied.

"You cannot reject that, Zero drank that glass before you did Yuki, and you cannot escape that the fact that you kiss! Haha xD"

"…?" Speechless me as always.

I look at Zero, and I can see him trying not to look at me blushing. I giggled for a moment then also blushed from what happened. I can't escape the fact that Zero and I kissed, indirectly though. After what happen, silence had come to the dining table. We finished the meal still silent as we both zero went out of the house to do our stuff. Same time father said "Good luck on your date" that made Zero shut the door close strongly.

He stared at me for a moment; I didn't resist looking at those eyes that made me look down and blushed.

"Yuki"

"Yes…?"

"Don't think about the indirect kiss earlier, I want to ask you something"

"What is that?"

"If its pretend a direct kiss, it would be your first kiss right?"

I was shocked at what he asked. Not that I don't know what to say but I didn't know he, Zero will asked something like that to me.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, but don't worry, it was indirect like the chairman said earlier. Its not a direct kiss okay?"

"Yes"

He messed my hair using his huge hands and just showed me a smiling face. In return, I stop worrying and smiled back. So there, we started walking, it was really funny because, I can see he really well memorize the way. We passed the gates from the school. Zero started holding my hand. I was shocked completely at that moment. I looked at him, He didn't face me but he said "We will be back safely, I promise"

Seeing in the situation right now, I agree in holding hands. There are plenty of bad people who might just pop out of no where. At these times, Zero is always shown me from being protective. So there, we reached the place. It was really that quiet in the cemetery. Well few people are buried here, and I can see there are already spider webs, garbage placed on them. Finally, we found Ichiru's place. I kind of stay at the back of the moment, let Zero being dramatic. Zero kneeled down, He can hide it but I can feel he feels angry at himself, now that he punches the tree on his side. I felt pity on him and went closer, let him stand up. I hugged him showing that someone cares but it didn't remove zero's madness to himself. Being so mad and angry he cannot hide that he is turning to a vampire again, now the he saw my neck. I just got shock; he didn't hesitate but bit me. While he is doing that, I just hugged him tightly, and showed nothing but a smile. He stop for a moment then faced me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Why can't you stop helping me, what ever I do to make you angry, you never betrayed me"

"It's only because, I always felt you were my brother. A brother in a family, being strict but very fun to be with"

What I said made his eyes turn to normal. He hugged me again, but this time romantically. I felt that he really was my brother that time. Sudden, he stops the hug and went back to the real Zero. The zero that you may say very cool. I pushed him saying 'that's the Zero I know'. After a few minutes, we headed back. We are not planning to stay a little late because it would be a lot dangerous. Heading back, we saw a store, that store which I keep calling 'cute'. I surf around and got something while I saw Zero just staying there. I went to him after buying something.

"What did you bought?"

"These" I replied as I reached out 3 cross necklaces. I gave Zero the other one and I myself let him wore the cross necklace I was holding. Same I let him let me wore what he was holding.

"This necklace will symbolize that, we are a family, not approved family but the current family I love" said as I replace back the other cross necklace, and serve as a gift to father.

"This is an immature thing but, it will do but I want to remind you. We don't need a cross necklace to symbolize it"

That reply of Zero made me felt that he really also agree to the family thing. Together, we went home happily. We went home like about after lunch already. We went inside the house; of course surprise hug attack gave by my father but failed again. Zero sat down at the sofa while I reached the necklace.

"Father come look"

"Yes?" same went closer to me.

I gave him the cross necklace, of course he showed me nothing but pure happiness.

"I can't believe my daughter gave me a gift!" he keeps on saying repeatedly

"Don't worry I we also have one" Yuki response

"And it will Symbolize our family, not complete or approved but always be happy" I said

Father pulled Zero, letting him stand up. Then gave as a huge hug. Sure it was really embarrassing, but it sure is warm to the heart.

"Zero! Don't be a slowpoke, its getting late, time to be a guardian" I said to Zero that is currently lying down at the sofa.

"Make me" he replied in a very deep voice

"Eh? What will I do? Kiss you like in sleeping beauty?"

"Yeph"

"Eh?"

I started pulling his hand, but failure. He was strong. I reminded myself that I will not be late at this stuff, straightly; I deep breathe then pull him in what I have got. Successfully, I pulled him. Unfortunately it was too strong that made me lie down on the floor while him staying above me. I laughed for the moment but when I looked closely, I can feel his breathing. We both blushed and never think of standing up. We just realize we should be back to normal but then someone knocked at the door. Not only knocked but also opened the door. it was kaname. He was supposed to find the chairman but got his eyes focus on us Zero. We both Zero panic and stood up. Deep breathing you can hear from the room. I went closer to kaname-kun,

"Kaname-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Why, am I not welcome here?" He replied that as if he thought Zero and I were doing that adult stuff.

"Uh? No its not that I.."

Kaname cut what I said by pat my head and stared at Zero. You can see he is really jealous at Zero, since last night.

"I am not planning to speak about what I have saw but I am expecting you 2 will be guarding now"

"Yes we are just going right about now" I replied to kaname

He turns around and step out of the house. As soon as he step out, Zero and I stared. After few moments I decided to cut it and pulled him again one more time.

"Hey, don't forget its our job being a guardian"

"Yuki….."

"Yes?"

"Sorry, what just happened now….."

I blushed for a moment then started pulling him again. He had no choice but to follow me.

We went out, I started being fast, but then when I look at the back he is very slow. I waited for him until he is close to me. When he went closer, I punch him the face.

He reacted "hey!" same time I run saying "catch me! If you can!"

"Childish acts"

Zero never resists me. He run, unfortunately, he catches me as usual. He was very fast. Instead of guarding, we played and it made him and I laughed but suddenly Zero stopped neither did I. We heard something. Together I got my Artemis and Zero got his bloody rose Gun and pointed it to the bush.

"We know someone is there" Zero bravely spoke

"yes yes, sorry. We just decided to roam around the grounds" The reply Rima said as she showed up with Shiki.

"We are supposed to go back but then we find you both not doing your jobs properly" said Shiki.

"We are deeply sorry, it's just that, we never use to have fun since there are full of jobs we must do. Anyway, please go back to your own dorms" I said to Shiki and Rima.

As I said, they went back.

"Its now time to go back to work" Zero told me

"Yes"

Both of us run down and showed that we are ready to face anything.

-End of Yuki's POV-

Seeing at the window of kaname, you can see both of them working hard. Also you can also see kaname looking at the window. He suddenly just remembered what he saw awhile ago that made him look up to the moon.

"Be happy with yuki Zero, because next time, you will be seeing her being with me" the stated words kaname said seriously.

End of chapter 2

Okie hah xD so thanks for reading^^

Wait chapter 3 tomorrow, gomen if it is like I ran out of ideas, well I really run out so yeah. But I will hope that the next chapter will be good^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yo minna!

Well I kept my promise, I will update the next chapter, it seems no one is commenting,, well its okay, it doesn't bother me. I will finish this even if no one will comment^^. I am happy doing this, and appreciate this much even if you don't. Well this is chapter 3^^.

Well minna^^, enjoy if reading it^^

----

I do not vampire knight okay?

Love like the petal's of a rose

Chapter 3

Yuki's POV

Goodbye is always weird for me. You can't understand it, but I know the good bye I want to see is that, knowing that you will come back. Its time to say goodbye, but we can't say it to father. He acts more crazy every time we say goodbye just for an over night fieldtrip. Together in our room in the house, Zero and I can't even open the door. I looked at Zero very serious every time my dad will knock. He will just stare at me which means don't open the door.

"Hey! When are we planning to go out anyway?" I whispered to zero.

"Can you even resist him saying a goodbye?" he replied

"Urg, while my friends or the students really are happy and exited to this, I keep n saying yes but truly not."  
"And this time, it's an Over-night fieldtrip in our class"

"Who is are section partner by the way?"

"The night students or I mean the section of Kaname"

"Ehh? They can't come with us its like the whole day on the sun, are destination is like a water park"

"But the chairman said it was a surrounded by roof place."

"It kinds of creep me out"

"Yeah"

"Look at the clock! We need to go"

"But how?"

I keep looking around at my room, seeing if there is a hole, way or something.

"Why don't we pass through window?" I suddenly thought

"Right, you have a reason to exist after all"

I went close to zero holding my bag and punch him on the stomach.

"Just kidding, sheesh" He gave it a reason

"Well that's not a very good joke. O comes on lets go"

We both open the window, he let me go first. He grabbed my hand and my bag. I didn't reply because he was just helping me. After I got out, it's his turn. I kind of laughed at a moment for seeing a tall, strong guy trying to fit and go out outside the window. As he went out we put his hand on my hair and messed it up as usual. We are about to run but then…

"Yuki!!!! Zero!!" we both heard at our back and we knew who was it.

"Fafafather….!" We turn around seeing him about to give as a big hug, he failed it as usual. Zero grabs my hand and nod at me, same time we run.

"Kids..." the chairman last words

We both run to the Bus, and we saw how huge it was. It was a bus where you can sit up or neither down. Of course Zero and I need to handle stuff.

"Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

They all looked at me shockingly.

"After you agreed to who is your partner, Go inside the bus would ya?"

People now keep on going inside and inside.

Zero whispered at me pointing to the night class

"How about them?"

"They sit up"

"Okay"

"Ah Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Since Yori already had a partner and we are handling this stuff…."

Zero cut my statement and said

"We two can be partners?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah"

I kind of blush at the moment but sudden became happy. Hoping this field trip will be successful, I never had an over night field trip and have partners with the night class.

"Hey guys, you sit up, so would you hurry?" I said to the night class which wasn't very loud at all. All of them are tired. As I said, they went inside. Kaname stop at my side and said "Yuki, would you be…" I can't bear to hear him requesting me and stopped him by saying "O look Zero, It seems they occupied all the sits in the down part of the bus, which means we can ride up"

Zero just nod as usual, after what I said, it seems the night class saw that I am not minding Kaname. I looked at them and continued going up, also Kaname went inside having the partner of Aido, as soon as it's clear, Zero and I went in, removed our sign of being a guardian and sat up there being only as a student not a guardian. We sat at the back part up because it's near the stairs. I grab a bar of chocolate in my bag, I half it and share it with zero.

"Trying to escape to dad made us not eat breakfast"

"And we even got caught"

"And you look funny trying to go out in a window"

He messed my hair again. We stared at the night class on a moment and saw they were sleeping and we are so noisy. Its fun having a day off of being a student and a guardian. I brought out my phone from my pocket, I pointed it to zero which is looking through the window.

"Zero"

"Yeah"

As he looked, I clicked a button in the phone which captures the one pointed like a camera. I looked at it and laughed saying, "You look so cute here!"

"Tsk" to wipe of his madness, a set it again on camera, o grab zero's shoulder

"Zero, lets take a picture together"

Zero went closer to me, as I smile he gave a normal face. I looked at the picture and still smiled.

"I will set this as my desktop picture in my laptop and here in the phone"

"Do what you want"

Knowing that the desktop picture in the laptop was me and kaname, I decided to move on and just have a normal life. I sudden off my phone that made zero looked.

"Father started to text me"

"Ah… good job"

A few moments later I fell asleep; having a long trip is very sleepy. I wasn't very controllable to myself because I was sleeping that made me lean on Zero's shoulder. He was awake at that time. He fixed my head and put it on his laps, I thought because I felt it.

A few minutes later I woke up. Everyone was asleep, I tried to sleep again but I can't. I looked at zero and See he was also asleep. I did what he did; I let him sleep on my lap. I opened my bag brought out a rubix cube and tried to do it. I always have the help of Zero, Zero is always like that. He show nothing at all to people but then, when you are really close, you can see he is a very nice, smart and caring person after all. At the moment I thought of that, I already knew that Zero can also think of what I was thinking; he bit me so he knew. I never regret it that letting he do it to me. We are very close friends, I love him and he is like a brother to me. Thinking of it, I think I even would not survive without Zero.

"Darn it, I can't solve this messed up cubed"

I started to give up but then, I started doing it again. I have thought that I might have wasted Zero's effort teaching me. So I continued it. I was careering the rubix cube but then the bus just stopped. I look and it was only a minni stop. The stop of the bus made everyone awake, even Zero. He realized that he was sleeping on my lap that he fixed his body. I laughed for a moment, while hiding the rubix cube to him. Everybody went out to buy stuff, even the night class. We went out then saw students are going on the said of Kaname. Well I can't stop that right now, I am not a guardian in this time. I am a guardian at school and at the place we are going but not in the bus. Well Aido is enjoying it I think. I went inside the minni mart and bought pocky. Not only Rima and Shiki loved eating pocky but so does as Zero. We used to fight over it when we were a child. Zero went to the side of water and bought to bottles, for me and him. In the market, we are liked Together that made the salesladies keep on saying "the guy looks so hot but the girl is just so simple".

Zero pat my head and said "So what if we are together, we should not be blinded by those people right?"

As Zero just said that I thought of relaxing for a moment. As we able to bought the stuff we went out and started to be the first to go back at the bus. We sat at our normal sits; I opened my bag and started to fix the rubix cube. Zero just saw it then just stared at it.

"What??????? Stop staring! I can do this"

Zero just laughed. He went closer, held both of my hand which is rested in the rubix cube. He started teaching again. I have no choice but to listen, after all he is also irritated because every time he tells me, I keep on forgetting. Students started to go in and as soon as everybody is clear, the bus continued in the journey.

**End of chapter 3**

Well I hope you will read the next chapter, there are more Yukixzero moments so you need to read or else, well its your problem, you will not see the moments thingy xD

Well glad to read^^


End file.
